nekojishifandomcom-20200223-history
Likulau
Likulau (李克勞, a.k.a. Clouded Leopard) is one of the primary characters of Nekojishi. Introduction "A clouded leopard from the Rukai, with a tattoo of Hundred Pacers on his body. A subordinate of the King of Hundred Pacers (aka. master of the dead), Aidridringane. The leopard brought spirits of the dead to view a performance and met Liao there. Sensing the potential within Liao, he wanted to convince Liao to deal with the problems that have been troubling his people for a long time. He often does things without thinking but believes in the conviction of his morals and is extremely determined. He doesn’t know Mandarin Chinese so communication can be difficult, leading him to come off as cold at times but truly he is a passionate and sensitive person." Nekojishi Official Website: Characters - Clouded Leopard Likulau Background Li Ku-Lau is an aboriginal clouded leopard spirit hailing from the Rukai legends. Subservient to the King of Hundred Pacers Aidridringane, an omnipresent spirit of immense power, Leopard carries out its will providing guidance to the Rukai people both in life and the afterlife. Possessed of keen intellect and sharp instincts, Leopard is a quick learner and swift on his paws. Imbued with a sliver of the Master of the Dead's spiritual power, Leopard travels through the Spirit Paths darting from place to place in mere moments. In his role as pathfinder, Leopard also leaps alongside other spirits to guide them through the spirit paths to their destinations. In the past, Rukai spirit mediums such as Oracles (barakalai) and Witch Doctors (taraivigi) with considerable spiritual power can sense the clouded leopard prowling in the glades and forests of the mountains. In times of need or crisis, Leopard would empower and awaken the mediums' Third Eye (陰陽眼), in order to commune with the Rukai tribes and lead them to settle elsewhere better. Two such tribes, Kochapongane and Kongadavange, were some of many tribes guided by Leopard to thrive in new lands; eventually, Leopard guides the Wutai (Vedai) tribe to settle in Wutai township. After many generations, Leopard returns to Wutai once more, troubled by the impending danger that may befall the Rukai people living there and the lack of spirit mediums to communicate with to prevent said disaster. During an undetermined time period, Leopard visited the coastal island of Sanxiantai (三仙台) on Aidridringane's wishes and befriended the local Sea Dragon God Jifa Wu-An, who was out drinking at the time and was asked by the King of Hundred Pacers to watch over Likulau. Before the story of Nekojishi began, Leopard caught wind from the spirit realm of an aboriginal dance performance dedicated to Rukai traditions soon to occur in Taipei. With interest piqued among kindred spirits and struck with curiosity, Leopard agreed to bring them to Taipei through spirit path to see the performance. Arriving in time, Leopard and the spirits were enticed by the dancers' display of physical prowess. Meanwhile, Liao was hard at work helping out backstage on performance night. Sensing potent spiritual essence emanating from somewhere close to the stage, Leopard leapt forth and soon discovered the source. Fearing the loss of this rare opportunity, Leopard channeled his spiritual power to awaken Liao's third eye, but in the process causes Liao to feel exhausted from the sudden surge of Chi (靈氣). At the end of the performance, Leopard quickly gathered the spirits and guided them back, before returning to Taipei to follow Liao home, in hopes to reach out and acquaint with his newfound oracle. Personality Appearance Abilities Trivia *Li Ku-Lau has also been called Clouded Leopard (雲豹) and Leopard (豹) by Liao, Kulau (克勞) by Liao and Senpai, and Aborigine (原住民) by Tiger. *Li Ku-Lau means Clouded Leopard in the Rukai language, so in fact Li Ku-Lau is not his name. Quotes *(To Liao) "Sia likulau aku" *(To Liao) “I will not leave you to anyone else.” *(To Liao) “Think of you. I will.” *(To Liao) “Teach me. Dance.” *(To Liao) “I want try.” Gallery LeopardIntroCH.png|Clouded Leopard Likulau splash art. LeopardEnergy.png|Leopard's blue energy symbolizing his affinity to lightning. LeopardTreeNap.png|Kulau enjoying the sunshine above the trees. LeopardGrass.png|Kulau daydreaming in beautiful nature. LeopardTreetop.png|Kulau's pokerface! LikulauFacesSketch.jpg|Clouded Leopard facial expressions concept art Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "雲豹" LikulauFullConceptArt.jpg|Likulau concept art Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: Likulau Concept Art LikulauPhoneWallpaper.jpg|Likulau phone wallpaper Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "各位玩家大家好！ 非常感謝大家，我們的募資進度已經到三十萬了！" LikulauAboriginalDay.jpg|Likulau's reminder about Taiwan Aboriginal Day Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "大家好！ 今天8月1日，是我們的台灣原住民日喔！" References Category:Rukai Category:Likulau Category:Character Category:Spirit